


The Brits

by ametay



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Award Winners, BRIT Awards, Blow Jobs, Fluff, Innuendo, M/M, Morning After, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 19:14:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1699520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ametay/pseuds/ametay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry & Louis prepare for the Brit Awards 2014</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Brits

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on the Brit awards 2014. If you haven’t seen the photos uploaded to 1D’s instagram or the boys’ tweets from the day of the Brits then please look-as the story might not make sense if you don’t!! Enjoy!!

“Oh god please tell me you’re not going in your birthday suit,” Louis groaned as Harry came out of the bathroom completely naked. “I don’t think the Brits are quite ready for that,” he joked, pulling a disgusted face as he lay sprawled on the bed drinking tea.

“At least I have manners and don’t drink tea out of the teapot rather than a mug,” Harry retorted, throwing his wet towel at Louis’ head and laughing as tea sploshed over his arm as he yelped in shock. Louis swore under his breath, muttering about no clean cups as he mopped himself up with the offending item and chucked it on the floor as he watched Harry pull out a blue plaid shirt.

“You’re not putting that on are you? You may as well just get dressed now, I know it’s a little early but then we can see if we match alright before we leave.”

“You sound like such a girl sometimes,” Harry teased as he stood in front of the wardrobe and drew out his hanger with his award clothes on. He waited for Louis’ cutting response in return but he was met with silence. Turning on the spot he looked over at Louis who was still lying on the bed but watching Harry appreciatively as he licked his lips, his teapot held loosely between both hands. “Enjoying the view?” Harry whispered, his cheeks still blushing even though his boyfriend had seen him naked countless times. Heck he’d seen him naked after a few measly weeks of meeting for the first time. 

“Always,” Louis replied. He loved how confident Harry was without any clothes on. He would walk around the entire house in the buff, reached up to do things, bent over to do things, no matter what he was doing he never felt the need to cover any part of his body up, not one insecurity. And he didn’t need to have any insecurities either thought Louis, his body was perfect. “And if we hadn’t just spent the past few hours in bed then we might not have made it to the Brits at all,” Louis winked. He rose off the bed nimbly and made his way over to Harry with Harry’s blackberry in his hand. “Now hold your shirt and cover yourself up so I can post this to instagram,” Louis ordered, teapot in one hand, phone in the other and clicked the camera button as Harry obliged and posed cheekily. “Your hair looks fucking hot,” Louis added, uploading the picture with a caption before pressing a quick but sizzling kiss to Harry’s lips leaving the younger lad wanting more.

“In all honestly would we even be missed if we didn’t show up tonight?” Harry asked, knowing the answer already but puckering his lips out to Louis in hope. Choosing to ignore the younger lad Louis pressed Harry’s mobile into his hands instead and asked him to take a photo of himself with his pot of tea, laughing as Harry whined like a two year old before taking the photo and handing it back to Louis. “Right well I’m off to get ready then,” he sulked, waltzing out the door with his clothes in his hands.

“Ok babe,” Louis giggled, adding another caption to the photo and hoping nobody would realise they were both taken in the same room.

 

****

“Loving the gay shoes,” Niall mocked as Louis ducked into the back of the car with Harry and faced Niall, Liam and Zayn on the other side. 

“They are NOT gay,” Louis said his mouth agape in shock. He lifted his leg up so his foot was level to Liam’s nose. “Are they?” he asked.

“Well…a bit yeah, but then you are” Liam answered, laughing as Louis huffed and folded his arms across his chest, turning away from Harry who was agreeing with the other boys. “But at least they fit in with our colour scheme,” he added, trying to dig his way out the hole he was making for himself. 

“At least he’s not wearing a blouse,” Zayn piped up, knocking Harry’s knee with his own. Niall burst into a fit of giggles and Louis reached out to hold Harry’s hand as he spluttered at Zayn’s outburst.

“Leave him alone, you’re the one wearing a scarf you pretty boy,” Louis retorted, his face turning smug when Zayn had the decency to blush and clear his throat. “He may be wearing a woman’s shirt, but I’m the only one who can mock him,” Louis added, pecking his boyfriend on the cheek as he pouted.

“I still haven’t forgiven you for the twitter thing,” Harry said, shaking his head at the blue eyed boy as Louis laughed at the memory.

“What he do?” Liam asked, picking his phone out his pocket and clicking onto his twitter app.

“Used my account to tell everyone that my ‘Gown is on’ earlier this afternoon.” Niall held his sides as his laughter was beginning to hurt. Zayn high fived Louis before Harry slapped them apart, trying to retain a mad face even though he actually found it all amusing.

“So I see,” said Liam as he scrolled down the page. “You know someone asked you what colour?” he laughed finding amusement in all of Harry’s fans replies.

“What? They actually thought I was serious,” Harry mock scowled. 

“Ah well your half way to a gown by wearing that blouse,” Zayn laughed before Harry launched himself at him with full force, knocking the wind and the laughter right out of him.

 

****

Louis picked absentmindedly at the chicken on his plate, watching as Niall scoffed down Nacho after nacho as if they were going out of fashion. He still got nervous, even though they had picked up many an award in the past and performed hundreds of times in front of thousands of people. But nerves were good he was always told, it told him that what he was doing still meant something to him, and he still enjoyed it. 

“You finished with that?” Niall asked through a mouthful of food. He was reaching across to Louis plate before he had even nodded his head in reply and swapped his empty plate with the half-filled chicken one. Louis felt something knock his foot under the table and looked up to be greeted with Harry’s green gaze staring intently at him. He mouthed across the table to ask if Louis was ok and the older lad nodded and smiled back at his boyfriend in reassurance. They hadn’t been able to sit together…again, so he had Liam and Niall in-between him and Harry. He didn’t mind as such, they were used to it. If they sat together they caused too many rumours and management didn’t want to add any more fuel to the Larry Stylinson fan base then there already was. But he did miss sitting next to his best friend, he kept thinking of things he wanted to tell Harry or ask him and he was constantly elbowing Liam whenever one of Harry’s favourite artists made their way to the stage, forgetting that he wasn’t sitting next to the curly haired lad. The way Liam was tipping back his drinks though ensured Louis that he probably didn’t even realise. Plus he’d stood next to Harry on the red carpet earlier which had made a nice change, they had made sure not to be touching too much though but it had been fun to be able to chat and pose together.

“Here you go mate,” Liam said as he handed Louis another bottle of beer that had just been delivered to their table by the waiter. “I do love an open bar,” he added with a laugh, nudging Louis with his arm and nearly putting in his front teeth with the bottle that Louis had brought up to his lips. “Sorry mate,” Liam apologised, slapping him on the back and passing over another bottle to Zayn who was sat right on the end.

“Award for Global Success…One Direction.” The announcement came and the whole room burst into a huge round of applause. Louis stood up excitedly and cheered for joy. Looking over to Harry he realised he wasn’t in his seat nor standing up like the rest of them, making his way to the stage along with the other three lads he kept turning back around to see where Harry was. He heard Liam talking into the microphone and reached out to pick up the award swinging it like it was a tennis racket before he heard a rumble of people chanting Harry’s name and watched as the curly haired lad sprinted up the stairs to the stage and Liam handed him the microphone. Louis couldn’t help the grin that spread across his face.

“I’m really sorry I was having a wee, the toilets were ages away,” Harry explained to the crowd and Louis bowed his head in shame at his dorky boyfriend. Sometimes he was just too adorable for his own good Louis thought to himself and knew that the only person on this planet who could get away with being late for an award because he was having a wee was Harry.

“What did we win?” Harry asked looking straight at Louis but Louis was too speechless to talk. He wanted to kiss his boyfriend senseless right now.

 

****

“It was pretty funny when you asked if anyone had thanked Ben just two seconds after Harry had. Do you even listen to your boyfriend?” Niall mocked, pressing a weak punch to Louis arm as they all sat in a corner booth at the after party.

“Keep your voice down,” hushed Louis as he slapped Niall on the back of the head in return. “And I do listen to him; I was just distracted by Liam being a prick with the award.”

“Hey, s’was not a prick,” Liam slurred slightly, his glass needing another refill. “I was making you look like an angel,” he laughed, stumbling to his feet as Harry grabbed his elbow and helped him to the bar to get more drinks. Louis watched them go and sighed wistfully.

“Can’t you just take him to the toilets and shag him,” Niall whispered in Louis’ ear and Louis turned to his blonde haired friend in shock. “Come on don’t look at me like that. You’ve been lusting after him all night. I just thought if you got it out of your system then you could enjoy the rest of the party.”

“Don’t be so crude,” Louis admonished. “I help you down the stairs with your crutches all night, being a good friend and that’s the thanks I get. Shag Harry in the toilets.”

“If you insist,” Harry chimed in, slumping down next to Louis in the booth and grinning cheekily at the two of them. For the umpteenth time that night Louis had to restrain himself from kissing the life out of his boyfriend as he sat all sexily, hair mused up, eyes alight with the fuel from the alcohol, cheeks flushed and dimples on show from his toothy grin. Niall shook his head as he could tell he’d lost his friends again and instead hopped off in search of the party nibbles that had been arranged on one long wall table twenty minutes earlier, congratulating himself on his self-restraint.

“You my dear are too special to be taken advantage of in some seedy public toilets,” Louis breathed, his hand running up Harry’s thigh underneath the table. He was trying to be as careful as he could with the public displays of affection so when he leaned in to Harry as close as he could get he made it look like he was just casually whispering something to his friend. “But I will take advantage of you later.” Louis tongue darted out and ghosted over the shell of Harry’s ear gaining a small mewl sound from Harry’s mouth.

“Promise,” Harry questioned huskily, his breath hot and ragged over Louis face, and suddenly Louis thought it might be best to call it a night at the Brits party as he tried to calm his breathing and stop any further tightening of his trousers. Harry soon cottoned on as Louis shifted in his seat awkwardly and couldn’t help but whisper all the thing’s he’d let Louis do to him once they got home as his left hand quickly brushed over the bulge in the Doncaster’s lad’s lap. Louis’ head rolled back onto the red leather booth and he tried to stifle his groan. 

“Fucking tease,” he croaked.

“I’m not the only one who’s almost hurting in special places now,” Harry smirked, finally getting his own back on all the Twitter hacking Louis had done that day.

“Touché,” Louis smiled, grabbing Harry’s hand to lead him out the booth before dropping it and letting the curly haired lad simply follow instead. “Let’s get you home so I can rip that gown…I mean blouse…I mean shirt off of you,” Louis laughed, weaving through the crowds and out to the waiting cars.

“Fuck you,” Harry spat, slapping Louis’ butt playfully as he manoeuvred himself into the car.

“Mmm I wish you would.”


	2. Morning After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one shot is based on my thoughts of the morning after the Brit Awards. And I’m not sure whose quote I used at the end of the story but kudo’s to whomever’s it was. Contains SMUT!!!

“Haz,” Louis whispered, knowing that Harry wasn’t actually sleeping but rather daydreaming. They’d turned the alarm off 5 minutes earlier but agreed to stay in bed an extra twenty if they rushed to get ready. Harry mumbled something incoherently, his warm breath on Louis’ shoulder as his fingertips idly traced patterns on the older lads collarbone. Louis waited a few more minutes before trying again. “I wish you didn’t have to go away.”

“Me too,” Harry replied honestly, finally opening his eyes a crack before shutting them once the bright sunlight hit them. “And we should really start going to bed earlier. Either that or I’m just getting really old,” he groaned, burying his head in Louis’ shoulder. “I’m shattered.” Louis wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist and held him tightly, enjoying the warm body half on top of his-skin to skin. 

“Well if your grey hairs are anything to go by,” he mocked, letting out an oomph as Harry’s head jerked up and collided with his chin.

“Don’t even joke about that,” Harry whined, pouting up at his boyfriend. “My hair is very important to me.”

“It’s important to me too,” Louis said, running his hand through the curls atop the younger lads head, the gel from last night making it a tricky task.

“What?? You mean you wouldn’t love me if I had no hair?” Harry asked affronted.

“God no,” Louis joked, flipping Harry onto his back, hovering over him before attacking his sides with tickles. Harry scowled at first but couldn’t help from laughing and squirming under Louis’ onslaught.

“Stop, stop,” Harry wheezed, clutching at Louis’ wrists-stilling him as he tried to catch his breath. Louis’ blue eyes twinkled happily as he propped himself up on his elbow, blowing a stray curl off of Harry’s face. “You know I wouldn’t love you if you didn’t have that fine ass,” Harry added, smirking as Louis slapped his chest playfully.

“What if I get fat?”

“That’s ok silly cause your arse will be even bigger then,” Harry explained, his hand sliding down Louis’ spine before resting on the said derriere. Louis chuckled fondly, pinching Harry’s chin between his thumb and forefinger and tipping it down so he could place a chaste kiss to his lips.

“Always the charmer.”

“That’s me,” Harry winked, licking his lips and enticing Louis to another kiss. The sound of Harry’s phone vibrating broke them apart and Louis reached over the bedside table to retrieve it before answering.

“What’s up Liam,” he hollered, groaning as Harry shifted him to the side so he could get out of bed. The cool air hit Louis and he wriggled over into the place Harry had just vacated, watching the younger lad walk off into the bathroom. “No idea mate, I didn’t notice,” he replied to Liam, raising his eyebrows in exasperation as his friend retraced his entire night to try to try and remember where he could have left his shoe. “Look mate we left before you, I’m sure you had both shoes on when I last saw you. Your just gonna have to buy a new pair,” he told Liam, his patience wearing thin as he heard the water of the shower being turned on. Harry suddenly re-appeared at the bedroom door in all his naked glory and grinned wickedly at Louis, pointing his finger at the Doncaster lad and made a come hither sign. “Gotta go,” he rushed, hanging up on Liam before he even got to reply.

“Shower time,” Harry husked, loving the fact that Louis didn’t need to be asked twice as he bounded out of the bed in his Spiderman boxers which brought a grin to Harry’s face. They held hands casually as they made their way into the bathroom, the steam from the hot water already swirling out of the cubicle and into the room. 

“Have you packed already?” Louis checked and grinned as Harry simply nodded his head yes. Without a further word Louis pulled Harry in close and wrapped his hands around his neck, his fingertips playing idly with the fine hairs at the bottom of Harry’s neck before his lips gently brushed against the younger lads. Harry groaned as Louis applied more pressure, moving his lips in sync with Harry’s as his tongue flicked out and swept across Harry’s bottom lip, the younger lad immediately opening his mouth so his tongue could start a familiar dance with Louis’. Harry’s fingers gently scraped down Louis’ chest as every brush of his lips brought him alive and hungry for more. Gasping for air Harry pulled away from Louis’ soft lips reluctantly and watched as the older lads lips puckered then his eyes flicked opened and watched silently as Harry traced his fingertips over his ‘It is what it is’ tattoo, every single letter making Louis’ skin tingle and burn at the light touch. Harry’s mouth soon started to trace the same pattern, occasionally biting the skin and soothing it with a brush of his tongue as his fingers continued their journey south, ghosting over Louis’ abs one by one, swirling around his belly button and stopping at the top of the boxer shorts. Louis threaded his hands into Harry’s curls as he pulled his head back up to his, attacking his lips in passion and immediately dipping his tongue into the younger lads mouth, exploring hungrily. Harry groaned at his boyfriend’s forceful onslaught and snaked his hand under the elastic waistband, his other hand splaying out on the rounded perfect backside. Louis hissed and nipped at Harry’s bottom lip as the younger lad grasped his slim long fingers around his hard and hot erection. 

“Fuck Haz,” Louis moaned out, his hips bucking up into his boyfriends hand as Harry began to stoke him at a steady pace, loving the look that always graced the Doncaster lads face, a mixture of heaven and hell. It amazed Harry how after two years Louis could still look so innocent and angelic even with Harry’s cock inside him and yet at the same time he looked devilish and wicked as he talked dirty and shouted orders of harder, faster, and more to Harry.

“Shower now,” Harry ordered as he hooked his thumbs and smoothly rid Louis of his boxers, flinging them over the sink as soon as Louis had stepped out of them and into the shower, his eyes never leaving the perfect smooth tanned body that made him even harder than he was before. Stepping into the steamed cubicle and banging the glass door behind him Harry looked Louis up and down. Taking in the water cascading over him, his longer than usual hair darkened with the liquid, pools of water trickling down his torso and his throbbing erection; hard, red and angry looking. “Fucking perfect,” Harry cursed as he powerfully placed his hands on the tiles either side of Louis’ head causing Louis to roughly back up against the cool wall and grunt as it contrasted with the fiery heat of his skin. Louis gripped his hands around Harry’s neck as he dragged him closer and connected their lips again, a messy fast kiss that Harry broke first panting for air and needing to touch, kiss, lick more of Louis’ desperately. Harry’s lips attacked Louis’ neck first, biting and sucking harshly as he felt the pulse throb rapidly at the sweet spot as Louis’ breathing quickened. Before Louis’ hands could touch Harry the younger lad grasped the older lad’s wrists and crashed them against the wall, holding them there as his teeth nipped further down his chest before grazing them over one of his nipples prompting a low rumble from Louis’ throat. Harry’s hips ground into Louis’, causing a delicious friction and Louis loved to feel how hard Harry was against him.

Harry eventually kneeled down on the tiled floor, grinning wickedly up at Louis before taking the tip of his cock into his mouth. Louis’ head crashed back into the wall at the small contact that instantly relieved him of some of the pressure that had been building up. Louis closed his eyes as he couldn’t concentrate on anything but the hot wet mouth that was currently taking in more of his cock, inch by inch. Harry’s fingers pressed into Louis’ muscled thighs as he hummed around the thick cock in his mouth, the vibrations making Louis groan out loud. He quickened up the speed as his nails dug into Louis skin, the taste and feel of Louis in his mouth making him ache painfully and use up all of his restraint not to touch himself. Instead his hands slid around to Louis’ ass, squeezing the absolute favourite part of his sexy boyfriend and bringing his cock to the back of his throat as he cupped his ass tighter, loving the moans and groans tumbling out of Louis’ mouth. Harry let most of his cock slip back out his mouth as the water cascading from the shower made it difficult for him to catch his breath, it pooled out of his mouth and Louis couldn’t help but grip his hands tightly into the younger lad’s hair at the sight. Harry’s fist replaced where his mouth had been, his lips still wrapped around the tip as his hand pumped roughly, his rhythm building faster as Louis’ used his hands to set the pace of Harry’s mouth, forcing him to take in more again, causing Harry to choke down water which made him look absolutely ravaged.

“I’m close,” Louis groaned as Harry sucked with such a vice that his toes curled and his hands pulled Harry’s hair harshly not caring if he was pulling any of it out as he pushed Harry’s shoulders so his cock fell out his mouth with a pop before Louis brushed the tip against Harry’s red lips, glistening them with his precum and Louis moaned as Harry’s tongue darted out licking his lips clean. “I want to come on you. Wank me till I shoot,” Louis demanded, taking Harry’s hand and wrapping it back around his cock. Harry didn’t need to be told twice and was soon stroking him in long hard strokes, his wrist flicking on the upstroke making Louis squirm under his vigorous onslaught. The warmth spread through Louis before he knew what was happening and in one quick moment his whole body tightened as he saw stars, his cock pulsing violently as his cum erupted in spurts, splashing against Harry’s chin and chest. Harry continued to slowly stroke Louis and couldn’t stop himself from capturing Louis’ cock into his mouth once again as the last rope of cum hit his tongue deliciously.

“Fuck,” hissed Louis, loving how gentle Harry’s mouth and tongue felt on his sensitive and now deflating cock and he slid down the wall as his weak knees gave out on him, sighing blissfully as the water tumbled over Harry, washing the cum from the younger boys body as he panted heavily and locked his lust and hungry filled eyes to Louis’. “Your turn,” Louis said bringing himself onto his knees before ordering, ”Now turn around.”

 

****

 

“You sure you don’t need a lift to the airport?” Louis asked, watching as Harry tugged on a blue beanie which somehow made the green of his eyes more pronounced. The large black hoodie and dark blue jeans ripped at the knees he wore made Louis swoon slightly. Harry looked good, and what made him look even hotter were his red swollen ravaged lips that quite frankly Louis didn’t want to stop kissing. 

“I’m sure. Taxi will be here in a minute and I’ll meet mum and Robin there,” he replied, squeezing Louis’ hand as he walked past him sitting on the end of the bed. His suitcase he’d packed and brought round yesterday morning sat under the window and he slide a jacket through the handle straps in case he got chilly later. “Thank you though,” he added, coming to a stop between Louis’ legs, his hands resting on the older lad’s shoulders, his fingers gently massaging. “Lou?” he asked, making Louis look up at him.

“Yeah?” Louis replied, noticing his boyfriend’s eyes had become somewhat moist and his own hands came to rest on top of Harry’s- stilling their movements.

“I’m sorry I won’t be there to see you play next Wednesday,” he spoke, referring to Louis’ upcoming match with Doncaster Rovers. Louis squeezed Harry’s hands tighter and brought them down to his lap making the younger lad sit down next to him on the bed. “When mum booked the holiday and I agreed I didn’t think of the dates, I forgot and of course I would have said no…if I’d thought,” Harry rushed out and Louis fought to keep up with the Cheshire lads mumbling.

“Haz, it’s alright. We’ve talked this through before. Yes I’m disappointed you won’t be there but you need to spend some time with your family. It’s fine; I want you to have a good time and I don’t want you dwelling on this, ok?” Louis asked softly, his fingers curling around the few loose waves of Harry’s hair that had escaped his beanie. Harry pulled Louis into his chest and tightly wound his arms around his back, the smaller lad enveloping into his embrace. Louis buried his head into the soft fabric of the hoodie and breathed in Harry’s scent comfortingly. He sighed quietly wishing he could stay like this forever but knowing any minute now Harry would have to leave. They stayed like this for a few minutes’, silent, with Harry stroking Louis’ back in random patterns as his breath tickled the Doncaster lads neck. Reluctantly Harry pulled away as his phone vibrated, the taxi firms number flashing across his screen and he grunted in annoyance before standing up, pulling Louis to his feet as well.

“Don’t forget to snapchat me when you’re in your kit though, can’t be missing out on your sexy legs and pert arse in those shorts,” Harry smirked, picking up his bags and heading for the door.

“Good lord,” grumbled Louis, taking the suitcase and following closely behind Harry. “Is there no satisfying you?”

“You know what your fans say,” Harry started, pausing to kiss Louis on the lips before he opened the front door to the awaiting taxi. “And on the twenty fourth day of the twelfth month, God said ‘let there be sass’, but the universe wasn’t sure whether or not he had said sass or ass and so then Louis Tomlinson was created,” he laughed, blowing a kiss over his shoulder.

“And it’s all yours,” Louis shouted, winking before shutting the door, leaving a blushing Harry to hop into the back of black cab.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Kudo, comment :D

**Author's Note:**

> This will have a second chapter....The morning after (Smut) so please keep an eye out for when i post that :)
> 
> Please leave any comments,Kudo's or one shot requests :D :D


End file.
